


Morning Song

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want your focus right here, Secret Agent Man.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Song

The alarm wasn’t set but it didn’t need to be. Hotch’s body woke him up at the same time every morning, give or take fifteen minutes, and had for 20 years. As his senses slowly began to take in what was around him, he could hear the pouring rain hit the window. The room was dark; he knew there would be little sun today. His legs were stiff so he slowly stretched them out. His eyes came into focus as thunder rumbled across the morning sky. 5:35, he was early today. 

 

Hotch crept out of bed and went over to the bassinet in the corner. Sabrina was sound asleep, not disturbed by the storm outside. Her mother wasn’t either and Hotch smiled looking at them both before going into the bathroom. Emily turned over on her to snuggle close to him. She groaned when she realized he was not there. He got up too damn early. It was really nothing she could do about that but it irked her just the same. She wanted to cuddle and he was probably already in the shower.

 

She didn’t hear water in the bathroom. She didn’t hear anything but rain. It started after midnight and was going to go all day and into tomorrow. It was the perfect weather to stay in bed, though it would suck to do that alone.

 

“Did I wake you?” Hotch whispered when he came out of the bathroom.

 

“Come back to bed, Aaron.”

 

“Its time to wake up.”

 

“No,” Emily shook her head. “Come back to bed.”

 

“What’s the matter?” Hotch came back over to the bed, reaching for her hand.

 

“I want one morning. I know you like to be there and working before everyone has had their first cup of coffee, but I want you back in bed. I want you.”

 

“Baby…”

 

“You can say no. You can go to Quantico and do paperwork all morning.”

 

“Paperwork is important.” Hotch knew he was floundering. 

 

“I won't take up too much of your time, I promise.” Emily smiled as she pulled him back between the sheets.

 

“Oh baby, if we’re talking about what I think we are talking about there will be no quickie action this morning.”

 

Emily looped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him. Hotch sighed against her, loving the contrast of her body to his. He was already aching; it had been so long. The Unit Chief didn’t even know it was possible to go three months without making love to his wife. At one time he would call that a form of cruel and unusual punishment. Actually, he still would. 

 

Emily didn’t want him near her after she entered her eighth month of pregnancy and Hotch understood. Then after the baby came her body had to heal from the violence of childbirth. They fooled around a bit sometimes, but when Emily wasn’t exhausted then Hotch wasn’t in town. He only had two weeks off after the birth of his daughter. He hated leaving Emily alone with Sabrina but her stepmother took a 90 day leave of absence from her work at the State Department to be there. It was that little comfort that allowed him to go out and do his job. 

 

He hated being in the field without her; she was a top-notch profiler. Still, he knew this time with their baby was important to Emily. She planned to jump back in with both feet upon return to the BAU. While they hadn’t discussed it beyond Hotch knowing her parents would look after Sabrina, he wondered how she felt about leaving the baby to constantly face danger. He wondered how he felt about her doing it. Damn, that was a double standard. Hotch didn’t question JJ, why should he question Emily? It was a situation they were all still getting used to and considering none of it was a matter of public record, Hotch didn't have too many people to turn to concerning it.

 

“You’re distracted,” she murmured, kissing his neck. “I want your focus right here, Secret Agent Man.”

 

“Its here,” he replied, reaching under her nightgown to caress her thighs. “How could you ever think its not. Are you sure, baby? Are you feeling up to it?”

 

“I want you so much I think I'm going to explode.” Emily laughed. “I feel like a horny teenager.”

 

“It’s the hormone spike.”

 

“Bree is eight weeks old and I got a clean bill of health at my OBGYN. Shall I call her for you?”

 

“I don’t want to talk anymore. As long as you’re OK because as much as I want you,” he kissed her passionately. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I'm fine, honey, I promise. I've missed the way it feels when you're inside me. I miss that connection and that euphoria.”

 

“Oh, Emily.”

 

“I need to feel that; I need to feel you.”

 

“Yeah,” Hotch nodded, lifting the gown over her head. Everywhere his lips and hands could reach, he found it. Feverish kisses, squeezing, caressing, and groping. He pulled back for a moment, catching his breath. “Wait…”

 

“The waiting is over.” Emily whispered.

 

“I just…” Hotch moved her thighs apart and settled his body there. He moaned. “I need to take my time; I need to make this good.”

 

“It’s always good, Aaron.”

 

She caressed his face, drawing him into soft, sweet kisses. Emily’s hands toyed with the elastic of his pajama pants, pushing them off his hips. Hotch moved them down the rest of the way. Her skin felt so warm on his, he just wanted to hold her for a moment; feel her. She trembled in anticipation.

 

“You love me?” he asked, stroking her sensitive skin.

 

Emily whimpered, arching her back.

 

“Do you love me, Mrs. Hotchner?”

 

“Oh God, yes, mmm, so much. Now, Hotch, now!”

 

He grinned as he continued to stroke. Emily was ready and so was he but Hotch wanted to play. He loved to touch her, watch her get more and more excited, and then watch her come. It didn’t take long when he added two fingers to his game. His thumb circled her clit; Emily gripped the sheets underneath her. She cried out his name, her eyes squeezed shut. Emily felt herself falling and let go. He gave her a few moments to recover, splashing her body with kisses. 

 

Hotch took his time with her breasts, kissing, licking, nibbling. Emily stroked the back of his head, wanted more.

 

“Make love to me.” She growled.

 

Hotch was gentle when he slid inside of her. He groaned, dropping some of his weight on her.

 

“Ohhh, Hotch, oh God.”

 

“Mmm baby,” he lifted her ass, moving deeper. His eyes fluttered shut as they moved together on the mattress. “I love you, I love you so much, oh Emily, I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” She held him tight. “Oh God, oh my God.”

 

“We’re going to wake the baby.” Hotch almost laughed but he was trying to prolong this feeling as long as he could.

 

“She is sound asleep, believe me. She sleeps like me.”

 

“Dammit Emily, don’t make me laugh.”

 

“You love it when I make you laugh.”

 

Hotch smiled, leaning to give her Eskimo kisses as he felt the tightening in his belly. He knew she was with him; there would be no need to help her along this morning. It was such a delicious feeling, being in sync, knowing Emily felt everything he did if not more. He held tight to her…wanted to experience every moment together. A silence fell over the room as lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a loud rumble of thunder. Emily sat up a bit, her husband still over her, to look at the bassinet. Sabrina didn't make a peep.

 

“She does sleep like her mommy.” Hotch kissed her nose. He moved onto the mattress, Emily lay in his arms and kissed his chest.

 

“Now I really don’t want to let you go.” She snuggled close to him.

 

“I surely have no intention of pushing you away.” Hotch kissed her. “I guess it’s a good thing I woke up a few minutes early.”

 

She laughed, enjoying their closeness.

 

“You have to go and save the world, Hotch.”

 

“If saving the world means a ton of paperwork then let it be so.”

 

“Go. I don’t want you to be too late.”

 

He smiled, kissing her once more before getting out of the bed. Hotch went into the bathroom and Emily got up. She slipped into her robe before walking over to her daughter’s bassinet. Sabrina was sound asleep and her mother gently rubbed her belly.

 

“Good morning, sweet love. Don’t wake up, mommy just wanted to say hello.”

 

Emily took the baby monitor and went downstairs to make coffee. The condo was dark except for the light about the stove that Emily always left on. She put some Kenyan roast in the coffeemaker, turning it on. The microwave clock said 6:20am. Natalie would be there at 8; Bree would probably be up by then. She woke her parents at 3:30 and tended to sleep at four to five hour intervals.

 

The rain was really coming down and Emily turned on the news in the living room to see what was happening in the world. CNN would tell her everything she needed to know.

 

“I'm running late.” Hotch came downstairs in full Hotch gear. He stopped in the kitchen to kiss his wife. 

 

“Don’t you want coffee?” Emily asked, holding him tighter.

 

“I’ll grab something on the way. I kissed Bree and now I have to go. I’ll call you when I get a free moment.”

 

“Alright. I’ll see you later.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Hotch kissed her once more, grabbed his coat and briefcase and was out the door. Emily made a bagel to go with her coffee. She relaxed on the couch, ready to start another day. In four weeks she would return to the BAU. Emily knew she had better enjoy the time off while it lasted, even if there was still a high demand on her time. As she listened to the soft sounds of her daughter’s sleep, she knew it was worth every moment.

 

***

                                                                                                            

  
 


End file.
